


Hands Ficlet

by Indarkstars



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indarkstars/pseuds/Indarkstars
Summary: Just a ficlet character study focusing on hands





	Hands Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> So Millie [makes great rec’s](https://queersirius.tumblr.com/tagged/malexrecs) and [tumblr claimed](https://queersirius.tumblr.com/post/185176831472/tumblr-what-the-fuck) alien ship in Alex’s hand was porn. So I said, “I’ll write hand porn”... And then I got off topic because I made it a mild character study instead of using the ship so. I’ll have to fix that another time. 
> 
> Probably like pG-13

In the end, its all about their hands. Alex’s hands as he grips his pencil in fourth period English class, sliding his thumb up against the ridge when he’s thinking, flicking it erase side down when he’s ready to really engage with the discussion. Not that he does, really. He’s not like Max and its so close to the end of term—who cares? Who cares.

The worst is when Alex’s fingers touch his lips because that is when Michael loses track of the Great Gadsby conversation and gets called on. Then it's his turn to fumble, hands-on desk pretending that he’s only gathering his thoughts when, really, all he can think about are the simple offers Alex has given him. 

His hands on a guitar, Alex next to him. He thinks about the strings under his fingertips, not the boy next to him. It’s perfect—it's not enough. It’s music. 

Michael doesn’t want to hold onto these moments, the possibility of it all—so he doesn’t think about anything but Alex when drags his hands through Michael’s hair from the base of his neck and _up up up._ All the air drops out of Michael’s chest and then his fingers stutter over Alex’s shoulders, sides, hips. 

These moments settle hard later. Bright moments just before the crashdown: a hammer to his hand. No more music. Followed by worse.

They don’t talk about it when Alex comes back after boot camp and deployment. They don’t talk about the way Alex won’t look at Michael’s fingers, the way he starts if he notices which hand is touching him. Michael pretends it doesn’t matter, plasters on a grin and a swagger that's befitting these one-night stands. 

It's less important later, when Alex comes home for good, and they don’t talk why. Instead, Michael lets his eyes closed as Alex runs his hand up along his shoulder towards his neck and then stops. Stops. No fingers in his hair. Not this time.

“ _Please_.”

It’s a small thing. But Alex gets it, probably wanted to do it's since the beginning. Michael draws patterns along Alex’s thigh then grips his hip. He wonders, sometimes, what a handprint would look like just there.

But Michael’s still not letting himself look too closely.


End file.
